Slapdash!
by animeluver4
Summary: This is a short look into the lives of soon to be husband Sano and soon to be mom Megumi on their way to a party. The happy couple meets a meddling courtesan in a gift store who has her eyes on Sano. Trouble ensues. Rated T just in case. SM Oneshot.


AN: Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at an SM fanfic (oneshot again). I hope it's better than my first and that my improvements are visible. I'm mostly worried about the pace of emotions and the flow. Let me know what you think in your reviews.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed for my first SM fanfic (you know who you are)! I appreciated _everyone's_ comments.

One additional note: I want to thank my friend **Erica **for reading my story and giving me pointers. Thanks a lot bud:)

**The story takes place in a store that sells gift items. The couple is not at the party yet**

He was dressed rather handsomely today, for a change. He and Megumi were on their way to a celebration party that some friends were throwing. It was supposed to be elegant, so the Sagara couple was required to dress formally. Sano walked into the dimly lit store with the gracefully waddling Megumi on his side. Megumi looked gorgeous and her rounded belly just added to the effect. She wore a rich deep green kimono patterned with large light green lilies on the hem and sleeves of the fabric. Her kimono was held together with a raven colored obi tied with a thick piece of smooth white string.

Megumi's smooth, rouged lips pouted as she waited for her soon-to-be husband to smooth talk his way with the owner. She sighed softly towards the heavens causing her bangs to fly upwards with her breezy breath. She looked at Sano with appreciation in her eyes. He'd changed. He grew his hair out and now it was a dark, wild mess hanging around his shoulders. His chin was dotted with dark spots of stubble and his body more golden from working in the hot Tokyo sun chopping wood. A pair of eyes looked at her warmly. She smiled back, deeply appreciating the sliver of well-toned chest peeking out from the dark gi.

Just then the bells hanging above the entrance jingled, signaling that someone was entering. A woman dressed in rich silks and covered in layers of make up made her presence known. She strutted to the counter and stood right next to Sano.

"Where's the owner?" asked the soft sensual voice.

Sano's head turned to the sound and rejoined, "He went to the back, lady. He'll be right back"

"Mmm, thank you handsome" She knew that would get the stranger's attention.

Sano turned and cocked his head to the side. "Are you trying to say something, lady?" He implied a playful attitude, wondering what the woman would say next. Megumi, on the other hand did not like the woman at all. She looked her up and down. 'She's nothing but a wanton whore'

She chuckled wickedly. "Maybe I am" She eyed him obviously. "You look like a rich, young, intelligent man." Needless to say, Sano himself was far from being rich. His tasteful and expensive clothes gave the wrong impression to the woman standing close to him. "You need a good woman to keep your bed warm at night. How about I come and keep you warm tonight?" She finished with a sinful glint in her dark eyes. The woman was apparently a courtesan and did not notice the petite, save the rounded ness, Megumi standing behind Sano.

Megumi was fuming by this point. 'How dare that woman speak to Sano like that'? Her hormones were in overdrive and an overcharged woman like Megumi could be dangerous if provoked. And right now, she was being provoked.

Before Sano could even answer, Megumi presented herself to the woman and stomped into the intruder's personal space. Megumi had to look up at the taller woman to get her point across. Before words could even be uttered, the kitsune slapped the woman straight across her face. A deep red hand imprint appeared quickly before it disappeared. Megumi took it a step further by grabbing the woman's collar and jostling her. "That 'rich, intelligent, young _man_' is my husband! He is married to _me_! Stay the hell away from him before I make you wish you were never even born!" Megumi finished with a beet red face. Pregnancy could make a woman do things she thought she would've normally never done. From a graceful swan to a hostile goose.

The courtesan by this point was taken aback, but then again she wasn't surprised, as things like this have happened to her in the past, but never by a woman about to have a baby. No, that definitely never happened to her. Well, she would just have to leave here as gracefully as she came in.

Sano stood before the two women chortling inwardly. That's why he loved her, because of her fire and lively spirit. He thought for a second about stepping in, but then again maybe not. He promised to step in only when it was absolutely necessary. Apparently it didn't register through his thick skull that now was a very good time to step in.

"Sano, do something!" yelled the huffing Megumi. Her chilling voice finally caused him to speak up. He wanted to laugh at the situation so badly. He thought, one day Megumi too, would look back at this and laugh …but not right now. Taking an air of authority with his voice, he quickly said something. "Alright ladies, now there's no reason to fight over such a handsome, rich, young, intelligent man like me. Now I know you want me lady, but you can't 'cause I'm engaged."

"What!" repeated both women in unison. Sano rich, handsome, young, and intelligent? Haha, hardly. Too bad he took it too far by being too egotistical and too, well, too dumb.

The courtesan spoke first. "Young man, don't be so foolish as to think you're so great." She ended her sentence coolly, ending rather ironically, and then followed with a prompt slap across the slim man's stubbly cheek. She turned sharply and headed for the door, not bothering to wait for the owner anymore. She paused at the entrance way to address Megumi. "I hope you enjoy that cocky _husband_ of yours for years to come. And by the way, it was quite amusing to see you upset over such a _small_ thing." She had an amusing time here. She laughed graciously and left without waiting for an angry answer or more like two angry answers now.

Megumi slapped Sano too, for added effect and because he really screwed up. This time Sano howled, as Megumi's slap was much more painful than the courtesan's. He rubbed his sore cheek gingerly. "Kitsune, what was that for? That hurt."

"You know what it was for."

He decided to use the three worded sentence that so many used to help them in "tough" situations, "I love you."

"Mmm hmm." So it didn't work. Megumi simply grabbed the scraggly man by his right ear and pulled him roughly out of the store. They didn't bother to wait for the owner anymore.

Arguing happily, the lively couple made their way to the party.

AN: Ok, this one is finished. I thought it was alright, but what did you think? I would love to know what's on your mind. Please leave a review!


End file.
